In Shugo Chara
by Dark's Wings
Summary: Ryo is a headstrong member of Easter who won't take anything from anybody. She's also Ikuto's best friend, and she's pretending to be a boy. Her adventures with Ikuto, Amu and the rest of the gang are chronicled in these pages. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

I ran through the park, trees flashing by me, Shira flying at my shoulder.

"Why are you running?" Shira asked. "You're not going to be able to find him."

I didn't answer, too busy scanning the trees for any sign of movement. We had just gotten word that Ikuto had broken into Easter and stolen their latest project, his violin.

"He's an idiot." I told my 'would be self'. "Breaking in there was reckless and foolhardy, and what did he achieve? Who knows what they did to that violin... maybe he's just playing right into their hands."

By 'they' we both knew I meant Easter and it's cronies.

Shira threw me a look. "You would have done the same." she pointed out.

Thankfully I could ignore this because I had just caught a glimpse of a young man in black stumbling through the trees, struggling to keep a violin case off the ground. There couldn't be any mistaking who it was.

I slipped into the trees, quiet as could be. If I called to him Ikuto would most likely run away and end up hurting himself in the process. The best thing to do, was to surprise him.

I ghosted through the trees, quiet as a snake. Ikuto leaned against a tree to catch his breath. I was worried to hear the strong, never tiring Ikuto gasping and breathing raggedly.

"Ikuto..." Ikuto's Chara, a small black haired cat-like guy said with a worried frown.

"I'm fine, Yoru." Ikuto said, waving a hand and then biting back a cough. "Just give me a minute."

Shira mirrored my own thoughts, whispering in my ear "He doesn't look so good..."

I gave a brief nod. It was time to make my move. Easter's goons would be searching this park in a few minutes. We didn't have much time. Of course, I was supposed to be one of the searchers, but if the Director thought I was going to turn in Ikuto he was dreaming. They could all go to Hell as far as I was concerned.

Ikuto straightened and took up the violin case again. I stepped out from the trees, blocking his path. "Going somewhere?" I asked, allowing my voice to drop down to a lower tone, as I always did whenever I was around anyone other then Shira.

Ikuto stumbled back a few steps, then he tensed and said quietly "Yoru, Character Change."

"You seriously think you can handle that?" I asked, stepping farther into the light and pulling down the hood of my dark blue sweatshirt so he could see it was me. "You look about ready to drop to me."

Shira flew up next to me and waved to Yoru, who grinned and called "Nyah!" before waving back.

"Ryo?" Ikuto asked with a frown. He tightened his grip on the violin. "I'm not going back, and I'm not returning the violin. If you want to try to make me, I'll fight you."

I raised my hands in surrender. "Hey, who said anything about going back?"

"The Director didn't send you?"  
>"Maybe he did, he might have said something about 'capture that boy at all costs' but I wasn't really listening."<p>

Ikuto scowled. "If you don't do it you'll be in serious trouble..."

I laughed. "You're telling me about trouble? Now that's rich. Don't go worrying about me, I can handle myself. But can you?"

"Are you going to help us, nyah?" Yoru asked. He sounded incredibly relieved.

Ikuto frowned, then he bit his lip, closed his eyes and dropped to his knees as pulsating waves of power came from the violin in his arms.

"Ikuto!" Yoru cried as I bent to catch him. I let him lean on my arm as I helped him back to his feet.

"Man, you're in worse shape then I thought. Maybe you should just leave the dratted thing." "No." Ikuto's voice was faint but hard with determination.

I sighed. "Fine, stubborn brat." ('Brat' was my nickname for him when I teased him. He usually called me 'Gramps' in retaliation, even though I was only a year older than him.) "I guess I'd better help you get out of here before we both get caught."

Ikuto could only manage a weak nod, which made me worry even more. He didn't even have the energy to insult me. I wrapped his arm around my shoulders and started off.

I couldn't go as fast as I could have if I hadn't been carrying Ikuto but we still made pretty good time. I didn't really know where I was going but I figured that anywhere farther away from Easter was good so I just keep walking.

We had reached a field, next to a swiftly flowing river and I was debating whether or not to walk to the bridge when Ikuto gave a groan and collapsed. He fell to the side, the grass giving him a nice cushion as he fell. The two Charas came flying over and I dropped to my knees beside him.

"Ikuto!" Yuro cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Ikuto!"

Shira looked on sadly while I checked Ikuto's pulse and breathing. "It's OK, he's just unconscious." I told the weeping Yoru. "I think he'll be alright, but he needs to rest."

"How can he do that?" Yoru sobbed. "Easter's after us, they're bound to catch us soon, and then they'll probably kill Ikuto! What do we do?"

"We need help." I said with a scowl. I really didn't want to do this, but with Ikuto in this condition and Easter after him... They were probably after me too by this point. After all, I hadn't reported in yet and I'd been expressly ordered to report every half hour or else. Well they could take their 'or else' and stick it you know where. I wouldn't, couldn't leave Ikuto in this condition. After all, we were friends. And friends stood by each other. "Shira..." I said reluctantly, looking at our surroundings. There was only one person I knew of who lived around here and _might, just maybe_ be willing to help us out. "Find Amu. Bring her here, and quickly."

Shira nodded. "Come on Yoru." she said, tugging on his arm. "Let's go. The sooner we find her the sooner we can be back."

I watched as the two Charas flew off and took a seat on the ground. All I could do now was wait... and hope that Amu would be able to help... and hope she wasn't too late.

I jumped to my feet as Amu came running down the road, the two Charas in the lead with three others, Amu's three, flying just behind them.

"Ryo!" Amu said, then she saw Ikuto. She dropped down next to him and put her hand on his forehead. "He's burning up..." she whispered and I could tell she was really scared for Ikuto.

"He needs a place to rest." I said when she turned to look up at me. "Can you help?"

Her eyes widened but she nodded. "Yeah... I think..."

"Good." I said, cutting off any second thoughts she might be having. I didn't bother trying to flirt with her, that was all just an act anyway and I was much too worried about Ikuto, though I wasn't going to show it. "Here help me,"

Together we got him up between our shoulders, she took one arm and I the other. Amu led the way, pointing out which way to go whenever I became hesitant, which wasn't very often. I knew the way to her house just fine.

When we reached her house she left me with Ikuto and ran to check inside. She came back a few moments later and waved me in. "My parents are out on a shopping trip." she explained as she helped me get Ikuto up the stairs. "They shouldn't be back for awhile. Here, we can put him in my room."

She opened the door for me and I strode in and laid Ikuto on the lacy white bed covered with a pink comforter. Not exactly the most stylish of beds, but we couldn't really afford to be choosy. Actually the whole room was like that. Trendy and Pink. Cute, if you were a pre-teen girl who actually liked that stuff. Personally, I wanted to whip out my knives and go to town on the whole place, but that wouldn't really be the best thing to do at the moment. Maybe later.

The girl was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching Ikuto. I glanced at him, timed the length of his breaths and gauged the ease of his breathing and came to the conclusion that he would be fine after a little sleep.

Amu moved the comforter so it covered Ikuto and tucked some lacy white pillows under his head. I had to cover my chuckle. Now that I was reasonably sure Ikuto was in no danger and was well on his way to a speedy recovery I found the thought of him sleeping on lace pillows under a pink blanket absolutely hilarious. He was never going to live this one down. And with him out of the way I could turn my mind to other matters, keeping up with my reputation for instance.

I walked up behind the girl till I was just barely touching her. Not enough for her to notice my presence quite yet, but enough to put me in the perfect position for leaning down and whispering in her ear. Which is exactly what I proceeded to do.

I leaned down, allowing my lips to just brush her ear as I whispered "Handsome, isn't he?"

She jumped and swung around to look at me. "Ye-wait-"

In a moment I slipped onto the bed next to her and cupped my fingers under her chin, bringing her face in uncomfortably close to mine. "What about me?" I murmured, my eyes staring deeply into hers. "Am I handsome?"

Her eyes stayed on mine for a moment that seemed to take forever. Then she blushed and looked away. "I know you're teasing me. Stop it already."

I smiled. "Of course I am. But we really are handsome aren't we?" I leaned back and yawned as she glared at me.

"Look, I've got homework to do." she snapped. "You just stay out of the way."

I shrugged and said "I wasn't in the way."

Amu scowled. "Whatever just stay away from me."

I watched her lazily as she went over to her desk and started her homework. Shira flew down next to me and I glanced at her. She pointed and I followed her finger to see Ikuto's violin case standing up in one corner. I nodded and gave her a smile for 'job well done'.

The rest of the day passed in a rather boring fashion. I dared not venture outside for fear of being spotted by Easter's goons, and I was also reluctant to leave Ikuto. So I was stuck with lazing around Amu's room, occasionally teasing her or making sarcastic comments about the decor but mostly just fidgeting restlessly and peering out the window every two seconds. Amu glanced at me every now and then, but she must have understood how nervous I was and she left me alone, concentrating on her homework.

Night fell, and Ikuto still hadn't woken. Amu's parents came back at some point and she left to be with them, leaving me practically alone.

I paced restlessly for a few minutes before dropping into a chair with a sigh. I hated inaction, but there wasn't like I could do much about it. All I could do was wait till the heat wore off. Easter would give up looking for us eventually, and then what? I didn't have anywhere to go, no place to hide out. And Ikuto was no better off then I was. We couldn't stay here for long, and then where would we go?

I shook my head to clear it. It didn't do me any good to think about it. I'd figure something out when the time came, I always did. In the meantime I should do something to get my mind from dwelling on it. I glanced at Amu's desk. Her homework was still lying open, only half done despite her efforts. Maybe it was time I paid her back a bit for letting us stay here.

I took out a pencil and got to work. First I went over the lesson, getting a feel for what she was supposed to do. Then I went back over the parts she had already done, marking her mistakes and adding notes on a separate piece of paper that showed her where she went wrong and how to fix it.

Then I started on the part she hadn't done yet. I read through the instructions and rewrote the steps in concise, easy to read notes. Then I went over the problems, adding a little note next to any trick question as a warning and breaking the harder problems down into simpler ones.

By the time I heard footsteps on the stairs, I was about done. I threw the comforter completely over Ikuto, tossed a few pillows over him as an after thought then jumped into the closet. I pulled the door mostly closed, leaving just a crack to peer though.

It was just Amu. She came in, yawned and fell into bed, apparently forgetting that she was not the only one in the room. I waited a beat. Amu's gasp and the sound of the comforter hitting the floor signaled her recollection.

I stepped out of the closet and nearly choked from trying not to laugh. Amu had gotten into bed, completely forgetting about Ikuto. Ikuto had chosen that moment to roll over, now laying with his arm draped over the girl, his head nearly touching hers.

I could tell Amu was debating whether to scream or hit him, neither of which would help Ikuto's recovery. I walked over and deftly untangled Amu from the sleeping boy's clutches. "Forget we were here?" I asked, as I gently flipped Ikuto towards the wall and tossed the blanket back over him. "Or maybe you did that on purpose?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

Amu gasped again in indignation and I leaned down, placing my head nearly as close as Ikuto's had been. "Either way," I breathed, my breath blowing against her cheek. "I must ask you to leave him alone, at least until he's recovered. For the time being, perhaps I would do instead..." I let my sentence trail off, watching her like a wolf watches a sheep.

A sharp pain to my side interrupted me and I was thrown halfway across the room, far away from Amu, from the force of the punch. I sat up to see Amu looking bewildered and Ikuto with his hand still extended, glaring daggers at me.

"Oh good." I said, getting to my feet and brushing myself off. "You're awake. Sure took you long enough."

"I-Ikuto..." Amu said.

Ikuto ignored her and gave me another glare. "Leave her alone."

"Oh, he's feeling protective." I commented. I walked casually back over to Amu and took her hand. "Don't worry, I didn't do anything... inappropriate. It was just a suggestion after all."

Ikuto glared at me then rolled his eyes and held a hand to his head. "Whatever, just stop will you."

I frowned. Normally that would have been enough to make Ikuto take another swing at me. And the fact that he didn't proved just how bad he was feeling.

"Are you alright Ikuto?" Amu asked, worried. I noticed she had pulled her hand away from me and was doing her best to ignore my presence. "You've been sleeping since you got here."

Ikuto shot me a look, then looked around at his surroundings, at the sickly pink stuff everywhere, the half-finished homework, and the violin in the corner. "Ryo, what-"

"You collapsed." I said bluntly. "This was the only place I could think of on short notice."

His eyes stared into mine. "Easter?"

I glanced at Amu, who seemed very interested in the conversation all of a sudden. I shrugged.

Ikuto nodded, understanding. We would talk later.

"Anyway," I went on, ignoring Amu's look. "You should get back to sleep. I doubt you're fully recovered yet."

Ikuto nodded again but Amu frowned. "No way is he sleeping in the bed, you get the floor."

"But I'm sick." he protested, laying down so his face was close to hers again. "If I sleep on the floor I'll catch a cold. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

Two seconds later Ikuto was sitting on the floor with a second hand blanket draped over his head. "Here." Amu said, throwing him a pillow. "Don't catch cold."

"Thanks a lot." he grumbled.

I hid a grin behind my hand. "Nice try, Brat. I guess even sick brats can't get away with everything."

"Shut up." Ikuto told me, already half asleep.

Amu looked up at me. "What about you, Ryo? Where are you going to sleep? Do you need a blanket or anything?"  
>"Oh, I'll be fine." I assured her. "Unless, of course," I leaned in close. "You were offering to let me sleep with you?"<p>

Ikuto casually swung his foot back, knocking my legs out from under me and sending me tumbling to the floor. "Knock it off already, Gramps." he growled. "Let me sleep."  
>"Fine." I said, getting up with far more dignity then I did going down. "I'll let you have that one because you're sick, don't expect to get away with it next time."<p>

"Whatever."

I cupped my hands under Amu's chin. "Till morning then. Later."

I waved and walked out on the balcony. From there I jumped to the roof where I stretched out flat, letting the curve of the roof hide my body from any watchers. I sighed and allowed myself to relax and within a few moments I was asleep under the stars.


	2. Chapter 2

We hid in the closet, Ikuto and I, as Tadase confessed to Amu that he loved her. I watched Ikuto's reaction carefully, noticed how his shoulders tightened and how he visibly forced himself to relax. When Amu came back to her room after seeing Tadase off Ikuto was lying on the bed waiting for her.

Amu seemed not to notice him, she was so lost in thought. She sat down on the bed and leaned back against the pillows. "He just said.." she whispered.  
>"'Let me love you', huh?" Ikuto asked from right beside her. Amu jumped as he went on. "So do you like him?" Amu gasped and he rolled over so his face was right next to hers. "Or maybe you just like people saying 'I love you'. I wonder what would happen if I told you 'I love you'?" He stared into her eyes for a long moment. Then he sighed and rolled back over. "Nevermind."<p>

"What!" she cried outraged.

"Grow up faster, will you?" he said, pulling the covers up over his head.

"Tell me about it." I agreed from my spot against the wall. "It's no fun teasing a little girl."

Amu just glared at both of us. "I'm not a little girl! And what-"

"OK." I said, holding up a hand to forestall the rant. "I'll be on the roof if you need me." Before either of them could protest I took off. Shira came with me.

Ikuto was recovering nicely, though he wasn't nearly one hundred percent yet. I still hadn't been able to figure out what was up with the violin, and Ikuto flatly refused to let me take it apart and find out. So for the time being we were stuck here.

Shira and I sat on the roof together. It was how we had spent many a night, back when I was still in the orphanage and it felt good to be doing something familiar. I fell asleep, comforted by the thought that she'd be right there when I woke again.

The next day Amu's parents went out shopping again. She burst into the room with the scariest expression on her face I had ever seen.

Ikuto and I looked up from whatever we had been doing to pass the time. "What's up?" Ikuto asked.

For answer Amu grabbed both our arms and dragged us down the hall, ignoring our protests. She shoved us into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. "Now," she said, turning to face us. I don't know about Ikuto but I felt a definite sense of foreboding as I looked at her determined face. "I have a date with Tadase today." she announced. "So we have to be quick. Here," she threw a towel at Ikuto's head and then another one at mine.

"What's this for?" Ikuto asked. I shivered. I knew what she wanted us to do, and there was no way I was going too, not with them there.

"Take a shower." Amu told him. "I have some of Dad's old clothes for you to wear when you're done." She pointed to a stack of clothes in the corner.

"I hope you're not going to watch us?" Ikuto asked, raising an eyebrow.

Amu flushed. "No, of course not. But I have to stay in here in case Mom comes back, I promise, I won't look."

Ikuto shrugged and pulled his shirt over his head. "Doesn't make any difference to me."

Amu gasped and shoved him into the shower, slamming the door behind him. "Do that in there!" she said. Then she looked at me, still frozen in shock. "Really, Ryo, I won't look, don't worry."

"I-" I started. The sound of running water interrupted me. Ikuto had started his shower. You could see his silhouette through the glass of the door. A hanging towel hid his lower half, thankfully, but his upper half was clearly visible. And that would be more then enough to give me away.

Amu looked at me quizzically. "What? Are you afraid of the water or something?"

I bit my lip. "Look, I really appreciate all the trouble you went though to let us do this but..."

"Hey, Ryo." Ikuto called. "I'm done. Can you pass me some clothes?"

Amu pointed to the pile of clean clothes in the corner. I picked out a few I thought would fit him then passed them through the door, carefully averting my eyes.

Once Ikuto was dressed he emerged from the shower, rubbing the towel through his hair. "You're up Ryo. Go ahead, the water's warm."

I looked at the shower. "Yeah, I think I'll skip it actually."

Amu frowned. "Why-"

"Amu! Will you put away this detergent for me." A new voice, probably her Mom's. The door to the bathroom was pulled open and Amu's Mom stood there, staring at us.

We sat around the kitchen table, Ikuto and I on one side, Amu on another and Amu's Mom across from all of us, a very disproving look on her face.

"Amu." she started. "I am extremely disappointed in you."

"Please Ma'am." I said. "It wasn't her fault. Ikuto and I were in a bit of a tough spot, if Amu hadn't helped us I don't know what we would have done." We'd have been captured by Easter that's what. And no matter what punishment this lady thought up it wouldn't be half as bad as what the Director would do to us if he caught us. In a way I was glad she had caught us. At least now I didn't have to think up some excuse for skipping that dratted shower.

Amu's Mom sighed. "I know you didn't mean too. And I'm sure you and Ikuto are perfectly responsible boys, I just wish you had told me Amu."

"Mom..." Amu said, shamefaced. "I'm sorry..."

Ikuto pushed his chair away from the table and stood. "We'll be on our way as soon as possible. Sorry, for all the trouble we caused." I stood as well and bowed, adding my own "Sorry." to Ikuto's.

"Well," Amu's Mom said. "While it is obvious you can not go on staying in Amu's room, if you don't have anywhere else to go..."

I looked at the table, heat rising in my face. I hated appearing so helpless before a grown-up.

"Maybe we could get you a room in a hotel," Amu's Mom finished. "At least until we figure something else out."

Both Ikuto and I looked shocked and Amu threw her arms around her Mom and cried "Thank you, Mom! I'm so sorry I didn't tell you... I wasn't sure what you'd do and I couldn't just leave them..."

"Well, I'm hoping there won't be a next time." she said, looking at us with raised eyebrows. "But Amu, please remember you can talk to your Father and I about anything."

My face hardened as I thought of my own 'father'. I bowed again to her. "Thank you for your kindness. Excuse me, I'll be gone as soon as possible." I ran up the stairs as fast as I could, anything to get away. Amu really didn't understand just how lucky she was to have parents like that.

I went into Amu's room to get our stuff. Below I could hear Ikuto apologizing for my behavior and Amu telling her Mom thanks yet again. I forced myself to ignore them, instead gathering up our meager belongings and erasing any sign that we had ever stayed in Amu's room. In a few minutes Ikuto joined me and we worked side by side in silence.

After a while I heard the doorbell ring. Amu, she had come up to join us, ran down to answer it. A few minutes later she came running back in. "Stay here!" she ordered, her eyes daring us to disobey. "And not a word!" She slammed the door closed again.

Ikuto and I looked at each other. I listened to the voices on the stairs for a moment. "It's Tadase."

Ikuto nodded and went to the door. I followed.

I understood what he was going to do. He was going to reveal himself to Tadase, thus angering Amu and insuring that she stayed away from us. Both of us knew our pride would not allow us to let Amu's Mom buy us a room in a hotel, not to mention how easy it would be for Easter to find us if we stayed there. We had no choice but to take our chances on the street, and pray we wouldn't get caught. We'd take the consequences as they came, but Ikuto wanted to make sure before hand that Amu wouldn't get mixed up in it.

He shoved the door open. Amu and Tadase were standing together on the stairs, both had faces full of shock. "Tsimori Ikuto?" Tadase said in disbelief. "What are you-"

"We were staying in her room." I said, stepping out behind Ikuto.

"Oro Ryo? You- How long-"

"We were here the last time you came to visit too." Ikuto told the younger boy, his face set and expressionless. "What was it, 'let me love you'? Quiet a passionate confession, for a little boy."

"Ikuto!" Amu cried, shocked and outraged. "Why'd you tell him-"

"Amu." Tadase said, interrupting her. "You knew?"

Amu looked at the floor. Slowly, she nodded.

"I see." Tadase said. He turned and began to go back down the stairs.

"Tadase!" Amu called.

Tadase turned and there was such a look of hurt and betrayal on his face it made her stumble back a step. Then he turned and ran down the stairs.

Ikuto turned to go back into Amu's room. "Why?" she yelled at him. "Why would you tell Tadase those horrible things?"

Ikuto didn't reply as he disappeared back into her room for our things. I answered her question. "If you had kept this a secret from him you wouldn't have been able to trust each other. There would have been no chance of you two having a relationship. At least now, if he forgives you, you have a chance."

"I hate you." Amu said, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I hate you! Just get out!"

I nodded and walked to the balcony, hopping up on the railing. Ikuto was already waiting there, his violin on his back. I noticed he was also back in his old clothes, the clothes Amu had lent him were folded on the bed.

Amu watched with tear filled eyes as we dropped down onto the street, Yoru and Shira following behind us.


	3. Chapter 3

Ikuto and I walked side by side down the street. "You should leave too." Ikuto told me. "You'll only end up getting hurt if you're with me. No one should get near the 'Black Cat of Misfortune'."

I couldn't help myself. I laughed. "If you're a black cat I suppose that makes me bad luck itself. I'll get what I have coming to me, one way or another, and I'd really prefer to be with my friend then to try to go it alone."

Ikuto looked back at me and grinned. "Well, since you put it that way..."

We kept walking. The silence that stretched between us was now companionable instead of uneasy. We walked underneath a bridge and suddenly I got the feeling that we weren't alone. "Ikuto..."

Too late. In front of us two big guys in suits stepped out of the trees. I spun to see four more behind us. Ikuto's breath was coming fast and hard and I could feel the violin radiating energy again.

"Shira." I said under my breath. "Character Change." Beside me I heard Ikuto ask the same thing of Yoru. "My heart, unlock!" I cried as Shira flew into my hand.

"Not so fast!" one of the goons shouted.

Beside me Ikuto gave a gasp. I glanced at him, then felt a sharp stab of pain as a dart hit the exposed skin of my neck. My vision instantly became blurry. Ikuto hit the ground with a thump and I knew I was going to follow him in a second.

"Shira," I hissed, with the last conscious part of my brain. "Fly... away..."

Then I collapsed. Dark came up to envelope me and I met it willingly. After all, I didn't have much choice.

I awoke on a cold cement floor. My head was pounding. I looked around, unsure at first where I was. I saw a small cement room. No windows, one door. The only furnishings were a cot in a corner and a metal chair.

I felt something cold around my neck. I reached up, and saw my wrists were tied together. There was a cold band of metal around my neck as well. I bared my teeth, half a grin, half a grimace. So this was the 'or else'. They had turned my invisible collar into a real one.

I sat up slowly with a care to my head. Ikuto wasn't here. Which means they were keeping him somewhere else. Shira wasn't here either. I hoped she had escaped, but I knew there wasn't much chance of that.

The door opened with a creak. I looked around quickly, ignoring the thunder in my head. A small lady, not too much older then me, in a white lab coat came in. I hated white lab coats, but maybe this was a good thing. I had to get information some how.

"Hey." I said, as she started towards me. "Would you mind if I asked you a question, beautiful?" I had found if I called girls 'beautiful' or 'sweet heart' they were more likely to tell me what I wanted to know.

The girl blushed, then wrapped a blood pressure thingy around my arm. "I'm actually not supposed to talk to you." she whispered.

"Oh, come on," I whispered back. "I won't tell if you won't."

The girl's face turned bright red. "I really shouldn't..."

"I just want to know a couple things." I said. My hand rested on her arm as she undid the arm cuff. "Where's Ikuto? Is he alright?"

"I really can't answer that." she said, pulling away. "Now hold still and let me take your temperature."

I wondered for a moment why Easter would care about whether I was sick or not. Then I realized, they wouldn't want a potential servant damaged. At least not too badly. "Maybe you can tell me about this collar then." I asked her. "What does it do, exactly?"

"You keep talking, you find out." said a deep gravely voice from the doorway.

The girl jumped and turned with a gasp as I grinned and did my best too put on a cavalier attitude. "So they sent you down here to guard me? They must think I'm pretty dangerous, and you're pretty dispensable."

"This is you last warning." the mountain of a man said. "One more word and you get punished."

I laughed. "'One more word' huh? How about five more words? Or ten? Heck, how about if I just don't shut up? If you only 'punish' me for one then what are you going to do if-"

A sharp stab of pain. My whole body was filled with pain. It felt like hot knives were being driven into my skin. It lasted maybe ten seconds. It felt like eternity. When it finally stopped I was left gasping for breath, the pain in my head forgotten completely.

"Oh, so that's what it does." I croaked, my throat suddenly dry. "Looks like the lab guys finally developed something useful."

"Yes." the man said. "And you will be punished more if you misbehave. You have been warned." He waved at the girl to go on examining me.

I held perfectly still as she did, fighting to control my breathing. I didn't want to risk having the collar activated again, I noticed it went on when the man pressed a button on the remote in his hand. But I had to know whether Ikuto was alright.

I waited for my chance. When the girl leaned in close again to listen to my breathing (she put the stethoscope on my back because my hands were tied in front of my chest) I chanced another whisper. "Just a yes or no. Is he alright? Please..."

The pain came again. I gasped and bit my lip, determined not to cry out. It lasted longer this time. When it stopped I sat back up, panting hard. I forced a grin onto my face. "What, you're afraid of my breathing now?"

"You were talking to her." the man said indifferently from the doorway. "No talking."

I looked at the girl, my eyes pleading with her. She shook her head but when she leaned in to pick up her stethoscope from where it had fallen she whispered. "He's fine. You should worry about yourself."

"Ha." I muttered. "I'm a lot tougher then this."

"Cressida!" the man called from the doorway. The girl left and the door was shut with a thud. I heard a key clicking in the lock.

I sighed and allowed my head to drop into my hands. I was caught. Well and truly caught. Ikuto was alright but he was imprisoned as well. And there was little to no hope of escape. I couldn't even chance flirting with the girl for fear of the guy activating my collar.

I forced my mind blank, allowing myself to just relax and zone. I couldn't dwell on those things. The only thing I could do now was wait for an opportunity. And when one came, grab it as fast as I could.

My chance came sooner then I thought. I couldn't tell the passage of time very well, but it wasn't very long after the girl left that my door was yanked open again.

I debated making a run for it, but decided against it. All they had to do was press a button on a remote and I'd be begging for them to lock me up again. Besides, I had to find Ikuto first.

I watched the door warily as the same hulking mountain of a man came into my small cell. He unceremoniously grabbed my arm and hauled me to my feet.

"Hey!" I protested. "Watch it!"

He ignored me, dragging me out into the corridor as if I hadn't said anything at all. In the hall outside my cell we joined a small group that were apparently waiting for us. I recognized the girl from earlier along with a couple other lab techies. There were two other big hulking guard guys and pinned in between them like a rag doll was...

"Oi! Ikuto!" I called, earning myself a cuff to the back of the head from my guard hard enough to make me see stars.

"No talking."

"Man, can't you say anything else?" I quipped. "Maybe if you could talk a little more you'd lighten up."

My collar pulsed and again I felt the agonizing pain that came with it. "Fine." I muttered, once it had stopped. "No talking, I get it."

Through all of this Ikuto remained motionless between his guards. I realized he wasn't just ignoring me, he was unconscious.

"What a time to take a nap." I muttered, though not so loud that the guard could hear me.

We were hustled quickly through the halls, up through the lower levels of Easter to finally come out a back door where a black van was waiting for us. A couple of the techies scrambled into the front while the others crowded into a small compartment near the front which was full of wires and electronic looking do-hickies.

Ikuto and I were shoved in the back, sandwiched between another pair of guards. There were a couple of seats in the back and after Ikuto was strapped into one I was pushed into one too.

The last person stepped in and took the vacant seat against the wall, across from Ikuto and I. I felt a shiver run up my back. "You." I said with a snarl.

The Director met my glare with a superior smile, more of a smirk actually. "Hello Ryo. How nice to see you."

My back stiffened and I felt myself instinctively reaching for something to use for a weapon. My bound hands came up empty and all I could do was glare. "What did you do to Ikuto?"

"Nothing, yet. Though what will happen to him later will be up to you."

"What do you mean?"

He didn't answer. The van started with a roar and we spent the rest of the ride in silence, with me watching Ikuto with concern, though he showed no sign of stirring.

After a while the van slowly rumbled to a stop. A pair of guards moved to stand on either side of me, holding me forcibly in my seat as the Director turned his attention to Ikuto. The techies passed him the violin case as the Director pulled a tuning fork out of the pocket of his suit.

"Now Ikuto," he said, opening the case and placing the instrument on the unconscious boy's lap while I struggled against my guards. "It's time to wake up."


	4. Chapter 4

I peered at the small screen the techies had erected in the van. It was rather hard to see, first because I had to squint over the Director's shoulder, and no way was I getting any closer to him then I absolutely had too, and secondly because I was still pinned between my two new best friends, the guards.

On the screen I watched as Ikuto took his stance in the center of a small park, tucked his violin under his chin and began to play. Around him I could just see the dark specks that would be the X-eggs coming to him. We didn't have sound in the van because of course the Director didn't want to be affected by Ikuto's haunting music but I could still tell pretty well what was going on. Ikuto seemed to be playing almost in a trance and I noticed that the Director still hadn't released the tuning fork. I wondered for a moment if there might be some connection between it and Ikuto's violin.

Nothing to unexpected happened for a while. The X-eggs responded almost immediately to Ikuto's call and the Director seemed very pleased with the number of eggs that had collected around him. It seemed almost as if I would not be needed.

Then who should burst into the clearing but the two last people I wanted to see. Amu and Tadase ran into the clearing, their Charas flying at their shoulders. I was relived to see that Yoru and Shira were with them, at least they had escaped.

I strained to see the screen, watching as Amu and Tadase attempted to talk to Ikuto. The Director chuckled and turned the tuning fork, just a bit. "Now, get them, my Death Rebel." he said. I watched in horror as Ikuto's violin transformed into a giant scythe, with which he began to attack the two Guardians.

I strained against my two guards, who had now picked me up between them and were pinning my arms to my sides to stop my squirming. Not that I was concerned for the two kid's safety, I just knew that if Ikuto hurt them he'd never forgive himself, and I wasn't going to let that happen.

The fight got more and more heated as the two sides exchanged blows. Yoru was determined that no one harm Ikuto but in the middle of the battle who knew what would happen. Shira was flying around the edges of the clearing, perhaps she was calling my name.

"Doing this saps Ikuto's strength, doesn't it?" I demanded as the Director turned to look at me and raise an eyebrow. "Let me go, he's not going to last much longer. Look at him."

Just then Tadase's Holy Crown broke through Ikuto's defenses, sending him crashing up against the truck of a tree. That decided the Director. "Fine." he said resignedly. "Go."

I was gone before the words had finished coming out of his mouth, shaking off my guards and bolting out the door, not even waiting to hear his threats about what would happen if I failed to bring Ikuto back.

I bounded to the side of the clearing and paused, quickly assessing the situation. Ikuto was just about to collapse, he was waving his scythe around wildly in a vain attempt to block Tadase. Tadase was watching him with grim determination, as though waiting for the perfect moment to strike the final blow.

Just as Tadase was about to strike, I ran into the clearing, planting myself directly between Ikuto and his attackers. "That's enough!" I called, startling everyone, including Ikuto. "Anyone else who wants to fight is gonna have to fight me, ya got that?"

"Ryo," Amu said but Tadase nodded.

"If you are fighting for Easter then I will fight you!" he called and pointed his staff at me. "Holy Crown!"  
>"Shira, Character Change!" I cried, just as the mass of energy blasted out of Tadase's staff and came at me.<p>

As I knew she would be Shira was there in the nick of time. "My heart, unlock!" I said and together we transformed into Righteous Knight. "Pure Protection!" I yelled, erecting a shield around myself and Ikuto. Tadase's Holy Crown bounced right off, fading away into nothing.

I took advantage of Tadase's and Amu's shock to pluck the scythe out of Ikuto's hands. Instantly he collapsed, changing back into his normal clothes from what he had been wearing as 'Death Rebel'. "Thank goodness." I breathed, relief apparent on my face.

"What's going on Ryo?" Amu demanded, once she'd recovered from the shock of my arrival. "What's wrong with Ikuto?"

For a moment I toyed with the idea of not telling them anything. Then I looked at Ikuto, unconscious in my arms, and thought about what he would say right now if he could. "All I can tell you right now is that we are Easter's puppets, not that we had a choice. The safest thing for you to do is stay the hell away from us." With that I hoisted Ikuto over my shoulder and started towards the edge of the clearing. "Shira," I whispered, hoping against hope that the Director and his cronies hadn't heard me. "Stay with them, it'll be safer."

"I'm staying with you, Ryo-kun. Come what may."

That put a smile on my face.

"Ikuto!" Yoru cried, flying after us, completely in tears. "Ikuto!"

"Blade of Truth!" I cried, spinning and blasting him with enough force to send him flying into Amu's arms. With Ikuto in this state, and being mind-washed by Easter, there was no way he could protect his Chara.

Before any of them could come after me, I ran into the woods and leaped into the open doors of the van. It pulled away in a squeal of rubber on pavement, leaving the two Guardians, and the abandoned Chara behind.


End file.
